


[Podfic] Acts of Worship

by SweetSorcery



Category: The Singer Not the Song (1961), The Singer Not the Song - Audrey Erskine-Lindop, The Singer not the Song
Genre: 1950s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bandits & Outlaws, Catholic, Church Sex, Crisis of Faith, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mexico, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Priests, Religion, Romance, Slash, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Anacleto prays for the one thing he truly needs. Will God, and Father Keogh, answer his prayer?





	[Podfic] Acts of Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acts of Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965) by [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery). 



> Disclaimer: This is fanfiction recorded and written for non-profit, entertainment-only purposes. Characters, settings and story background belong to Audrey Erskine Lindop, the Rank Organisation and possibly other rights holders. I likewise claim no rights to the musical snippets used purely for "flavour".

  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/h0zso0tdtf64eie/Acts%20of%20Worship%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Acts of Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Length:** 00:30:33 | 00:31:53 (with musical intro/exit)

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/h0zso0tdtf64eie/Acts%20of%20Worship%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) | [mp3 (with musical intro/exit)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/f1jhybz4kweiq40/Acts%20of%20Worship%20%28music%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_

This is my first podfic upload. I've tested the download links, but I don't use flash; please let me know if you have any trouble with the file of your choice. Thanks for listening! :)


End file.
